


Senso di colpa

by Niroce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niroce/pseuds/Niroce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATTENZIONE! SPOILERS 7° stagione!<br/>Questa è la casella vocale di: … non capisco. Perché devo dire il mio nome?<br/>«Cas…» Dean si schiarì la voce. «Cas, sono io. Dean.» Sospirò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senso di colpa

**Senso di colpa**

«Te lo ripeto per l’ultima volta, riporta indietro Castiel.» Sibilò Dean con tono gelido, una calma quasi disumana che gli induriva lo sguardo.

Dalla gola del leviatano uscì una risata gorgogliante, tra i colpi di tosse e il sangue scuro che gli macchiava le labbra. «Dean, Dean…» rispose scuotendo la testa, «quando imparerai ad ascoltare? Il tuo amico non c’è più. È morto. Niente più angioletti che ti rimboccano le coperte, temo.» Lo apostrofò con scherno.

Dean conficcò con foga il pugnale intriso di borato di sodio nel corpo già martoriato e fumante del leviatano, ogni traccia di calma scomparsa per lasciare il posto alla frustrazione e alla rabbia. Girò il coltello nella ferita, una, due volte, finché il volto dell’altro non si trasformò completamente in una maschera contratta dal dolore. Quello stesso volto che era diventato ormai così familiare…

«Non fare il furbo con me, ne ho abbastanza dei tuoi giochetti.» Gli sputò le parole in faccia con disprezzo, come se avesse voluto colpirlo con esse allo stesso modo di un pugno. Il leviatano sollevò il capo ciondolante, rantolando, il corpo percorso da violenti spasmi. «È finita.» Non stava mentendo.

Sentì qualcosa rompersi dentro di sé.

Sollevò un’ascia dal tavolo lì vicino e tranciò di netto la testa al leviatano.

* * *

  
Sam posò una mano sulla spalla di Dean, con una stretta lieve. Non dissero una parola per tutto il tempo, rimasero semplicemente lì, in quell’angolo della foresta, davanti alla pira di rami secchi e sterpaglia che sorreggeva il corpo mutilato del loro amico.

Bobby e Sam si scambiarono uno sguardo e un cenno del capo, dopodiché arretrarono entrambi di un passo, la mano di Sam che scivolava lentamente via dalla spalla di Dean lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri e il suo senso di colpa. Perché lui sapeva di essere responsabile di tutto quello che era successo, come d’altronde ogni altra cosa accaduta alla sua famiglia.  
Era stato cieco, offuscato dalla delusione, ed ora Castiel era morto. Un’altra volta aveva dato la vita per i fratelli Winchester, senza un minimo di riconoscenza, solo con il loro astio. Con il suo astio.  
Per un errore gli aveva voltato le spalle, non aveva voluto ascoltarlo né aiutarlo.  
Riusciva solo a fare del male alle persone che gli volevano bene.  
Forse sarebbe stato molto meglio per tutti se ci fosse stato lui su quella pira, dall’altra parte dell’accendino che stringeva convulsamente tra le mani.

Con passi pesanti e strascicati raggiunse la catasta di legna, accese l’accendino e lasciò che le fiamme attecchissero, circondando il corpo in un abbraccio distruttivo.

_“Addio, Cas.”_

* * *

  
_Questa è la casella vocale di: … non capisco. Perché devo dire il mio nome?_

«Cas…» Dean si schiarì la voce. «Cas, sono io. Dean.» Sospirò.

«So che queste segreterie hanno una capienza limitata di messaggi perciò ho smesso di chiamare per non sprecare lo spazio. Perché sai, non si sa mai, magari potrebbe… non lo so…  
Però oggi… ecco, è il mio compleanno Cas. Ti ricordi quella volta in cui io, tu, Sammy e Bobby siamo andati da Ellen e Jo per festeggiarlo e poi abbiamo passato la serata tutti insieme sulla collina a bere birra e guardare le stelle? Ricordi?  
Pensavo che sarebbe stato un bel regalo se avessi potuto sentire di nuovo la tua voce dall’altro capo della cornetta. È stupido, lo so…  
…  
Cas?»

Aspettò invano per qualche secondo, ma l’unica cosa che udì erano solo i suoi respiri nella cornetta del telefono e il suono di quanto tutto ciò fosse ridicolo.

* * *

  
«Ciao, Sam.»

«Bobby!» Il ragazzo stentava a credere alle sue orecchie, era veramente lui. Non lo sentiva da anni ormai. «È successo qualcosa?»

«Deve per forza essere successo qualcosa perché io vi chiami?»

«Scusa, deformazione professionale. Sono contento di sentirti.» E lo era davvero. Riusciva sempre ad avere informazioni sull’amico nonostante il lavoro lo tenesse spesso lontano e indaffarato, spesso in luoghi dove le comunicazioni non erano particolarmente agevoli, ma sentirne di persona la voce era tutta un’altra storia. Represse un’ondata di nostalgia.

«Non vi sento da molto ma ogni volta che mi giunge voce di lavori svolti in un certo modo riesco sempre a riconoscere il vostro tocco. Sempre in marcia, eh?»

«Chi si ferma è perduto, no?» Rispose Sam con una punta di amarezza, aspettando che finissero i convenevoli e la telefonata arrivasse al punto che entrambi avrebbero volentieri voluto poter evitare.

«Sam, come sta Dean?» Chiese Bobby abbassando la voce, quasi come se il fratello di Sam avesse potuto sentirlo.

«Come sempre.»

«Ah.»

Come sempre. Perso in un vortice di odio verso sé stesso, chiuso nella fortezza che si era costruito attorno, isolato dal resto del mondo. Fisicamente presente, impeccabile cacciatore come ai vecchi tempi, ma spento e sconfitto come un guscio vuoto che andava avanti per forza d’inerzia.  
Si era addossato il peso di ogni singola brutta cosa fosse accaduta a loro due e a chi li circondava. Le parole di Sam questa volta non servivano a nulla, non c’era verso di aiutarlo ad uscire da quella prigione di autocommiserazione.

* * *

  
La strada si riempì di ombrelli di tutti i colori quando le prime gocce cominciarono a scendere dalle nuvole grigie. Dean non aveva nulla con cui ripararsi e anche se avesse avuto qualcosa non avrebbe potuto reggere nulla con le buste della spesa in mano. D’altronde non gli importava dell’acqua che gli inzuppava i capelli e i vestiti. Non gli importava neanche di rifornire il frigorifero, ma Sam aveva insistito.

Stava facendosi strada tra il fiume di persone che correvano in tutte le direzioni – possibile che nemmeno la pioggia riuscisse a far desistere la gente dall’uscire di casa? – quando lo vide. Un uomo dai capelli scuri con indosso un trench color marrone chiaro, quasi giallino, che camminava a passo svelto, riparandosi sotto un ombrello nero.

Per un momento i suoi occhi si riaccesero con quella scintilla che li aveva sempre animati, per un momento si sentì di nuovo Dean Winchester. Pieno di casini, cacciatore sempre a bordo della sua adorata Impala, amante delle torte, sfacciato e determinato Dean Winchester.  
Sempre nel giro di quell’attimo pensò che tutto sarebbe potuto tornare come prima, aveva una possibilità. Sentì che se avesse potuto sistemare le cose, chiedere scusa a Castiel, avrebbero potuto tutti voltare pagina. Cominciare di nuovo.  
Certo, ciò non avrebbe mai cancellato il passato e tutto ciò che era accaduto, ma sarebbe stata la base di un nuovo inizio.  
Se avesse potuto rimediare a quell’ultimo, maledetto errore forse non si sarebbe più sentito solo una fonte di sciagure, un peso da sopportare.

Senza rendersene conto aveva lasciato cadere le buste a terra e aveva cominciato a correre, senza badare ai passanti che gli borbottavano improperi contro, ogni volta che spintonava qualcuno. Doveva raggiungere Cas, doveva parlargli, ridere con lui, portarlo di nuovo a casa. Già immaginava la faccia che avrebbero fatto Sam e Bobby nel rivederlo…

«Cas!» Esclamò dando un colpetto alla spalla dell’uomo.

«Scusi? Posso aiutarla?» Disse il signore con gli occhiali e la barba folta dopo essersi girato, con uno sguardo perplesso.

«No. Nessuno può aiutarmi.»

Si girò e andò a raccogliere le buste della spesa.

* * *

  
Nella penombra della roulotte sudicia dove ora abitava Dean andò a sbattere contro il tavolino della dinette. Qualcosa cadde per terra con un suono ottuso, l’impatto attutito dal tappeto logoro.  
Dean si abbassò per raccattare l’oggetto maledicendo gli acciacchi dell’età che si facevano sentire sempre più fastidiosamente.  
Si sedette, vecchio e stanco, accendendo la debole luce sopra il tavolino.  
Era una vecchia foto di lui e Sam, quando ancora viaggiavano insieme a bordo dell’Impala per cacciare mostri.  
L’Impala. Chissà che fine aveva fatto. Era passato parecchio tempo ormai da quando l’aveva venduta per pochi dollari ad un collezionista, ovviamente dopo aver accuratamente rimosso ogni arma dal bagagliaio. Forse se fosse ancora stato con Sam quest’ultimo l’avrebbe fermato, ma lui aveva smesso di vivere con Sam già da mesi all’epoca, quindi…  
Ripose la cornice rovinata sulla mensolina appesa alla parete, accanto al trench di Castiel ripiegato accuratamente e pieno di polvere. Gli unici due ricordi che si era portato dietro della sua vecchia vita.  
All’inizio aveva pensato che dimenticare tutto sarebbe stato meglio, poi decise che non aveva il diritto di scaricarsi così vigliaccamente la coscienza. Lui aveva causato tutto, e non doveva mai dimenticarlo. Lo doveva a tutte le persone la cui vita aveva rovinato solo con la sua presenza.

Si alzò, riprendendo il rituale silenzioso che compiva ogni sera da ormai così tanto tempo che gli sembrava non avesse mai fatto nient’altro. Aprì il piccolo il sacchetto di carta con il logo di un fast-food stampato in colori sgargianti estraendone un involto di carta. Svolse il pacchetto sistemando il contenuto su un piatto che appoggiò sul tavolino, di fronte al posto dove era solito sedersi, e rivolse un ultimo sguardo al trench.

_“Per quando tornerai, Cas.”_

Spense la luce e andò a dormire, lasciando che il profumo dell’hamburger riempisse l’ambiente, facendogli tornare alla mente i soliti ricordi che si sarebbero trasformati in incubi da lì a poco.

* * *

  
«Dean.»

Intirizzito per il freddo il vecchio accovacciato sotto il ponte brontolò qualcosa di incomprensibile riguardo gli ubriachi che non lo lasciavano dormire con la loro caciara, sistemandosi sotto la testa il pezzo di stoffa lacera che utilizzava come cuscino. L’unica cosa che gli era rimasta da quando l’avevano buttato fuori dalla roulotte. Un tempo quello straccio era stato un trench.

«Dean.»

Aprì gli occhi, sollevandosi a sedere, con una mano sul viso per ripararsi dall’improvviso aumento di luce. Non capiva; dov’era finito il ponte, i suoi vestiti sporchi, i suoi acciacchi? Perché non era più il vecchio senzatetto mezzo pazzo e quasi morto dal freddo?  
Una volta che i suoi occhi si furono abituati guardò verso la luce che l’aveva chiamato.

«Cas? Sei tu?» Disse con una sensazione pungente sotto le palpebre.

«Sì, Dean.» Adesso lo vedeva, vedeva il suo viso sorridergli e la mano tesa verso di lui. I lembi del trench che gli ricadevano lungo i fianchi, la cravatta allacciata male e i capelli arruffati. Vedeva allo stesso tempo un angelo delle dimensioni del grattacielo Chrysler e dalla voce così potente da poter accecare.

«È ora di andare.»

Dean annuì, afferrò la sua mano e la luce lo avvolse. Si sentiva di nuovo Dean Winchester, ed era sereno dopo tanto tempo.  


End file.
